


Competitors

by Mithen



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Competition, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami stops by to see Neville after his injury and doesn't try to cheer him up.  Neville appreciates that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitors

Sami Zayn’s long arms were draped across his knees as he stared at Neville’s cast. “Damn it,” he muttered. He sighed, a sound that seemed torn from the depths of him. “And just when I thought we were finally back on the same page,” he said.

“Yeah,” Neville said. He knew he sounded curt, but he didn’t trust his voice. Besides, Sami would understand.

“What will you do now?”

“Dunno.” Neville shrugged. “Go home for a bit, I suppose. Rehab. Watch the biggest Wrestlemania crowd in history from my tv screen.”

He didn’t bother to keep the bitterness from his voice, and Sami didn’t say anything stupid to try and make him feel better, thank God. Neville might have tried to kick him if he had.

There was a long pause in which they both thought their own thoughts. That was one of the things Neville liked about Sami; he knew when it was best to say nothing at all. Finally Neville sighed and said, “I was really looking forward to taking that title from around Kevin’s waist, too.”

Sami smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a half-hug. “I know,” he said.

Then he waited a beat, and Neville felt a smile tugging at his mouth in the silence.

“But,” said Sami, predictable as clockwork, “You weren’t gonna do it anyway. ‘Cause _I’m_ gonna do it.”

Neville couldn’t help it, he shook his head and laughed. “Well,” he said, “You’ve got a better chance of it now.”

Sami’s hand tightened on his shoulder. “I wish I didn’t,” he said, and it was the best compliment Neville could imagine from him.


End file.
